Reemerge
by maverick9871
Summary: Sakura awoke to find herself in the past but also discovers that instead of inner Sakura she now has the Kyuubi spirit in her. See how she works with Kyuubi to change the future of the man they both love.


I dont own Naruto.

Sakura yawned as she stretched and opened her eyes. She looked around and notice she was in her room, or what was her room many years ago. She blinks a few times until the memories of what happened come back to her...

Flashback

Sakura looked down at the form of a battered and beaten blond man with whiskers on his face.

There was blood everywhere as the final battle with Atasuki was over and the body of her one time crush lay on the ground a few feet away with his skull shattered.

Atasuki had came up with a plan to capture Naruto and used Sasuke as bait to draw him in. A team designed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha was there trying to capture and return him when they walked into the trap. The blond fought the hardest of all and had managed to win the battle and when they had freed Sasuke from his prison where he was forced to watch the battle helpless to kill his brother who Naruto killed.

Sasuke walked over and everyone was tired and hurt but all smiled as he walked over to the exhausted form of Naruto but to the horror of everone there he stabbed Naruto through the heart and he said "You took away my life. Now I took away yours." and he started to laugh insanely.

Sakura overcome with rage as all the memories of Naruto doing anything and everything for her and his constant love for her and her always saying she loved Sasuke. The final memory of her and Naruto before the battle flashed in her head as he promised that he would bring the man she love back even if it cost his life finally broke her and she lashed out with all the chakra she had unleashing it in 2 punches. One in the gut and the next in the back of the head completely shattering the skull and brain of Sasuke.

A red shroud enveloped Naruto still body and everyone tensed as the form of the Kyuubi could be seen leaving Naruto body and he looked around and said "**foolish mortals. I would kill you all had I not promised the kit not to. You are not worthy of him."**

He then looked around at all of them and then saw the body of Sasuke and Sakura who was still enraged and he smirked as he looked at her and said "**You I have plans for." **and then all of his chakra enveloped Sakura and she cried out as pain filled her.

End flashback

Sakura remember the pain but felt like she was dying and all until a voice filled her head "**Foolish mortal."**

Sakura was wide eyed and scared for a moment until her world went black. When she opened her eyes she saw the figure of Kyuubi sitting in a thrown and her inner sakura in a cage beside his thrown. He looked at Sakura and then the one in the cage and said "**Hello. I can asure you what you saw was no illusion. You are in the past. I have brought you here and have had my fun with the Uchiha whore here so she wont bother you agian. Now I am sure why you are here and how I am in you right. The answer is simple. My body was destroyed when the kits dad sealed me. Without a body I would die soon anyways so I used your body as my own."**

Sakura was scared and confused and she asked "What do you want of me."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**You are the catalyst in the kits life. Since you wanted the Uchiha so bad and at the end killed him because you realized what you really wanted I am giving you the chance at another life. Today is the day of team assignments. You are to correct your mistakes."**

Sakura stood there quite a moment and asked "Why are you doing this."

Kyuubi looked at Sakura for a moment before the fox began to shrink and take a form and sakura blinked and said "You have got to be shitting me."

Kyuubi smirked and in a now female voice that came from a woman that looked like an older version of Sakura but with red hair and eyes "**This is my true self. As you can see not everything is as it appears. Now as you asked why I am doing this. The boy impressed me. Impressed me to the point if he ever got over you I was going to ask him to be my mate."**

Sakura for some reason got extremely jelous and said "That wont happen."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**I know. The truth is I am powerless now. I used all my energy to bring you here so all I am now is what this bitch would have been. An annoying voice in your head." **as she kicked the cage that rolled like a doggy travel cage and rolled down a few stairs and stopped at Sakura feet.

The girl in the cage said "let me out. Sasukekun help me. You prove your love for me by killing Naruto. Take me away..." her voice trailed off as Kyuubi ran and punted the cage sending it into the horizen like team rocket blasting off agian.

Sakura watched and actually had a smile on her face as the bling noise hit when a star flashed away where the cage was.

Kyuubi said "**Now where were we. Oh yes. So what will you do now. You have a fresh start to change things. oh and if it makes it easier just call me inner Sakura now since the only way she ever will come back is if I let her." **as she walked back up to her thrown.

Sakura looked at Kyuubi and asked "What can I do."

Kyuubi looked like she was getting mad and said "**Think about it you idiot. You have knowledge of the future, you know future skills though you will have to train to get you body back. You have a thousand of year old demon who spent 17 years in the body of a boy and knows how he thinks and also you have you own damn IQ. What you can do is get you ass up, get dress, and show the boy who you realised after he died that you love. He just learned about the Kyuubi being in him last night so he is scared. You cant tell anyone about me or that your from the future. Your body is that of your younger self so think what to say and do on you way to school." **and sakura was sent out of her mind.

Sakura blinked and said "Bitch."

Inner said "**I heard that and I am a vixen, not a bitch and I may not have chakra or able to do much more then annoy you ass."**

Sakura sighed and started to get ready for the day but when she was in the shower she raised an eyebrow and asked "Why am I more developed."

Inner said "**I may not be able to give you more chakra or enhanced senses or stuff like that but I can mess with you mind enough to make your hormones go crazy so I thought that you would like to rub it into the face of the blond Uchiha whore that you have bigger tits then her. By the way, just think what you want me to hear so people dont think your crazy."**

Sakura blinked and thought "_This could be good_."

After Sakura got ready she had to smile when she put her bra on because she did not have to stuff it. She then looked at the mirror on the wall and saw her long hair and frowned. She took out a kunia and started to make in look like how she wore it in the future and after making it look good she finished getting ready.

As she walked down stairs her mother gasped and Sakura said "I decided that I need to stop chasing Sasuke. Hes not worth it." and walked out the door ignoring the wide eyed look her mom had.

Sakura smiled as she saw a few of the people who failed the second test and thought "_better luck next time." _as she walked into the accademy.

As she walked in she saw Naruto sitting beside Sasuke and she saw the look Naruto had and smiled because he looked so cute and the look he had was the one he would put on when he saw something truly beautiful.

Sakura walked up to where he was and grabbed his jacket and dragged him out of the chair to a back seat and she said as she threw him in a seat and sat down beside him "Your mask slipped."

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and then narrowed and said "And."

Sakura smiled and said in a soft voice only loud enough for him to hear "You might get a date if you let it slip some more and show how good you really are. Not everyone judges you." as she watches him from the corner of her eye.

Naruto eyes nearly popped out of his head and then went smaller as he asked "so you know."

Sakura said "Yeah, I know what your dad did."

Naruto eyes popped out of his head and said in a hinata immitation "dddaaaddd, he was my dad." in a shocked almost afraidly quite voice.

Sakura was confused and then she remembered he was never told that he was the yondaime son until he was 16. She cringed inwordly and said "Yes. At least I believe he was. You look just like him minus the whiskers. It makes since that way if you think about it."

Naruto sighed and then thought about what she said and realised she might be right but she was guessing.

Naruto was interupted from his thoughts when Ino ran in the class saying "yeah, im first. Take that you flat chested forehead girl."

Everyone was looking at Ino and Sakura sceamed "Ino, sit down, shut up and be a good girl and you might one day have breast like me." from the back of the class.

Ino looked up and saw Sakura and saw her new look but thought nothing of it and said "What breast. Everyone knows that you stuff your bra."

Sakura was making a mental list to thank her new inner later for this "Really Ino. If you think my breast are stuffed, prove it. But if mine are real you have to pesture Shikamaru until he agrees to go on a date with you."

Shikamaru raised up from his desk white as a ghost and said "Its troublesome but please dont make this bet Ino."

Naruto was watching this and was afraid to say anything and Ino said "Fine I will and I will embarress you all at the same time proving I am better then you and that Sasuke is mine."

The whole class was watching the drama and Sakura said "Fine. You can have him either way as far as Im concerned but if you think you can embarress me then try it."

Ino was stunned along with everyone in the class. Sakura, the most devoted fangirl Sasuke had next to Ino was saying she does not want Sasuke. Everyone looked out the window to see if the four horsemen were riding through the village.

Ino thinking it has to be a trick said "Deal. If your breast are real prove it by showing..." looking around the class and then smirking at her idea of getting Sakura to back down "Naruto."

Everyone was expecting Sakura to back down. They were not expecting what happened though. Sakura smirked and shrugged her shoulders and bent over and kissed Naruto while grabbing both his hands and putting one on each of her breast and moving them around and moaned as she felt them stiffen to his rubbing.

Naruto for his part was in heaven. He could honestly die a happy man.

Inner in case your confused Inner Is Kyuubi inside Sakura smirked in Sakura head and started to feel the treatment also because she had hooked herself up to feel, hear and see what sakura saw.

Sakura pulled away and was awed becuase she felt like her entire body was on fire and that her world just exploded. Never in her life had she ever felt anything like that and was kicking herself even more for ignoring Naruto in the future.

Sakura looked around the class and the only one who were not either passed out from blood loss or was wide eyed was Sasuke who acted like he did not care.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his mouth to say something but no words would come out.

Ino for her part could not say anything.

Shikamaru groaned as he got up off the floor and asked "So when do I pick you up Ino."

Ino who was not really sure what to say just mumbled "7 tonight"

In the Hokage tower 3 perverts where passed out on the floor and a red eyed woman was moving her mouth like a fish trying to figure out what the hell came over that girl.

Naruto mouth was still moving when Iruka walked in and he saw all the kids but 3 had tissues up thier noses but did not comment afraid that someone snuck another copy of Icha Icha paradise into the school. He cleared his throught and said "Ok class. Team..."

Flashforward to right after team 8 and 10 leave.

Sakura looks at the clock and said "Ok Narutokun, now that everyone else is gone lets train."

Naruto looked at her still in a mild shock and said "Sure. What do you want to do."

Sakura smiled and said "Chakra control. The more control you have the more jutsu and the more powerful they get."

Naruto got excited and said "Ok, how do we do it."

inner said "**Tell him to use his Kagebunshin after you tell him how to do it. That way he gets it done faster. You know how they pass on thier knowledge."**

Sakura knew this already and said "Ok, What you do is channel chakra to your feet and try to walk up the wall or tree. To much and you blast off, not enough you fall down. You know Kagebunshin right."

Naruto nods yes not sure how she knew and she said "Incase you did not know it, anything it learns it passes on to you so have them try it also so you get better, faster."

In the Hokage office everyone was confused and the third said "Kakashi, ask her how she learned Kagebunshin and see if she knows about it and if so find out how. Somethings wrong."

Kakashi nods and looks in the ball and watches as Sakura got the excercise right away but kept going up and down while Naruto fell after a few feet.

Sakura smiled and said "You want to know why I can do this and you cant yet Naruto."

Naruto was rubbing his head and nods yes and she said "I have a small amount of chakra but because of you having so much its harder to control. You need to work on control while I need to work on stamina. Its strange how that works out to make us even but thats the way it works." as she keeps working

Naruto after the last clone fell and went up in smoke tried it agian and suprisingly made it halfway up the wall before falling.

Just then the door opened and Kakashi walked in and said "My first impression of you is...you suck. Meet me on the roof." and went up in smoke.

All three gennins walked to the roof and Kakashi said "Ok, lets introduce ourself. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and to build teamwork secrets."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and Kakashi said "You firt Pinky."

Naruto said "You show us how to do it sensie."

Kakashi shrugged and sakura said "Sharingan Kakashi, jounin, student of the Yondiame, summons dog. known for copying over 1000 jutsu. Hobbies reading icha icha paradise. Dreams to be in an icha icha paradise movie."

Kakashi was wide eyed and asked "how do you know all that."

Sakura smiles and said "Anko and Kurenai talk about you and Asuma and Gia in the hotsprings. The names Sakura, likes Naruto, dislikes those who hate him for being a hero, dreams, having a family someday, plans for the future." she walks over and punches a wall shattering it into a million pieces and said "become a medic nin like Tsunade."

Everyone was wide eyed and made a note to stay away from her punches.

Sakura groans and falls to her knees and Naruto rushes over and picks her up and Kakashi ask "What happen."

Sakura said "The only problem with that technique is it uses up enough chakra as a B-rank jutsu. I need to work on my stamina." as Naruto set her down.

Kakashi is stunned and said "Well until you get more dont do it agian."

Sakura nods and said "I will try but I have been studying medical tiajutsu and its part of my routine."

Kakashi nods and points to Naruto and he said "Naruto Uzumaki...likes Sakurachan. Dislike the idiots who think I am something I am not. Plans for the future..Become the best hokage ever and find out if I am related to the 4th or if I have some other family out there."

Kakashi frowns behind his mask and points to Sasuke who we already know so...

After Kakashi left Naruto is still sitting there with Sakura who has recovered but not much and he ask "Are you alright."

Sakura said "yeah. Like I said, not much chakra. Do you have some money."

Naruto thought and said "Yeah some, why."

Sakura said "I know a way to get our training done faster to make us stronger. I got my money on me and if you have yours on you I can run and get us some weights at the supply store and meet you were we are suppose to take the test tomorrow in about an hour. That way we can try tree climbing with the weights and get better faster. Since its hard for you to get store to let you in I will go get them. Deal."

Naruto frowns at the end but sighs and agrees and hands her most of his money and she runs off. Naruto makes his way to the training ground and starts working on what she told him.

Sakura after leaving Naruto runs to the wolf claw weapon shop knowing its tenten family store and enters and walks to the counter and said "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. I was looking for some chakra wieghts."

The girl behind the counter looks at Sakura and asked "why."

Sakura said "I just graduated from the accademy and I want to be a medic nin like Tsunade so I need to get stronger so me and my teammate are working on tree climbing and I thought weights would help also increase our speed and endurance."

Tenten smiles seeing Sakura has a similar goal as she does and said "Sure we got them, let me show you where they are." and walks to the section they are at. Sakura looks at them and sees 2 used sets and looks at the price and notices they are about all they could get and points to them and Tenten grabs them and walks over to the register and Sakura thought "_hey, do you know anything about the Rasengan of Naruto."_

inner said "**I know everything the boy knew so yeah. If you want him to do it he needs water walking down and then he needs a rubber ball, and water balloons to learn it."**

Sakura looks around the shop and sees a kiddy section and sees a deal on rubber balls and a bag of balloons and grabs them and said "Put these on the bill also. The rubber balls wont send us to the hospital if we miss dodging them and the balloons would make good moving targets with some ingenuity."

Tenten is liking Sakura better and said "Well the weights are $200 but I will let you have the ball and balloons for free if you promise to come back with your teammate."

Sakura said "Sure though it will be a while becuase our sensie is a lazy pervert. You probably know him, Kakashi."

Tenten snickers and said "Yeah, I know him. Listen, if you and your teammate are serious about being good ninja I could ask my sensie Gai, if you can join us to train in the mornings for a few hours before your team has to start."

Sakura thinks a moment and said "Sure. What time should we meet him and where if he approves."

Tenten said "Trainning ground 13 at 5 am."

Sakura said "Since most sensie want to see the person instead of hear about them why dont we stop by tomorrow morning that way he can look at us and judge himself."

Tenten said "that will work. see you tommorow at 5."

Sakura said "see you." and leaves

Naruto had been at the trianing ground for about 45 minutes and he was starting to think he got ripped when he saw sakura running toward him.

When she got there she was out of breath and she said "I got the weights and I also got great news."

Naruto smiles and motions for her to continue. Sakura said "The girl at the weapons store invited us to meet her sensie tomorrow at 5 am and if he likes us we can train with his team in the morning for a few hours before we have to meet here."

Naruto said "Thats great. I hope he lets us."

Sakura said "Im sure he will. Anyways put these bands on your arms and legs like I am and channel chakra into them and you will see a number appear on them telling how much is on each. Try and make them even. Im starting with 10 on each arm and leg. I think you should start with 25 since you are stronger then me."

Naruto nods and tries but he puts to much in the first one and not enough in the second. Sakura frowns and pushes the release button to zero it out and then she pushes her chakra into it and having great control is able to get all of his at 25.

She then said "Dont take them off unless your taking a shower. When you get use to them try and increase the weight but dont put to much or you could hurt yourself. I say when you reach 125 on each stop for a while."

Naruto nods and for the next few hours with the help of Kagebunshin him and Sakura keep working on tree climbing and with the weights on even Sakura perfect control was effected. So much so that she wound up being on par with him.

About sunset they stopped and Naruto walked Sakura toward her home and she thanked him but did not kiss him becuase her mom was looking out he window and she did not know how her mom felt about Naruto.

Naruto left with a smile on his face and promised to meet her at the training ground she told him to meet at.

When Sakura walked inside her mom had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot and said "where have you been young lady."

Sakura said "training."

Sakura mom said "I dont believe you. Ino came here today after she met her team and said that you were kissing that Naruto boy in class."

Sakura said "And. Did she tell you she wanted me to show Naruto my tits in class also or the fact that she basically called me a loser. Yes I kissed Naruto in class but that was all there was to it. As for you believing me or not its the truth. I got weights on right now from were I am trying to get stronger so on my first mission outside of the village I dont get raped by some merc or some missing nin. I know my teammate Naruto would do anything he could to save me but our other teammates basically thinks we should go off and die so he wont lift a finger to save my life. You remember those warning you gave me before I went to the accademy. Now that I am taking them serrious you think I am lying."

Sakura mother was stunned my her daughter attitude and said in a calmer voice "Look dear its just..."

Sakura said "Before you say anything else I want to show you something. I will be right back." and she runs up to her room and after a few moments runs back down the stairs with a history book and her mom is currious as Sakura turns through the pages a few moment until she finds what she wants.

She shows the book to her mom and asked "ok mom, heres a question for you. who is that man."

Her momSara said "The yondaime. Everyone knows that. Why."

Sakura pulls out a marker and draws on the picture a moment and said "Now whose that." showing the picture.

Sara had her eyes closed for a moment and said "That dear is...it cant be."

Sakura sets back and said "Makes since if you think about it mom. Would he ask some other family to give up thier child instead of his own to save the village he cares for."

Sara is to stunned to say anything as she thinks about it trying to find a likely explination and Sakura said "I did some checking mom and if what I found and think is right Naruto is the son of Minota Namikaze the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki a woman from whirlpool country who I heard some old woman talking one day was the Yondaimes secret lover but she died giving birth. Truth is I believe she was his wife but never told anyone but thier closest friends. Now since the Yondiame had so many enemies any children he had would have to have thier name changed for thier protection. Now if you add all that up and think about it I think this village is full of idiots. Are you one mom." with a smirk on her face that would make any Hyuuga or Uchiha proud.

Sara set down on the couch thinking everything over and Sakura said "Mom, I know your worried about me and you want to protect me but you got to let me go sometime. I do care for Naruto. I am not saying it is love or not since I had that damn stupid crush on Sasuke but Naruto has been a very sweet boy to me everytime I am around him though I was to stupid to see it because of Sasuke. I am taking my time trying to get to know him and since he is my teammate I thought if we got stronger together we might make even better teammates or it might go somewhere else later. I have plans for myself before I will start a family and make you a grandmother so dont worry about that but I have alot of work to do before I get there. I am the brains and Naruto is the muscle if you want to say it. Hes stronger then I am but I am smarter then he is so it works out for us both and if we work together his strength will rub off on me and my brains on him."

Sara looked at her daughter in a new light and asked "When did you get so mature."

Sakura smiled sadly and thought "_when I saw the man I love killed by the man I thought I loved."_ and said "when I decided to quit being a love sick puppy and take my life into my own hands. I seen something the other day in the mirror I did not like and I started to do some soul searching. After I faced some scary truths about myself I feel that what I am doing now is the right choice."

Sara nods and said "If you want to invite Naruto over sometime. I would like to get to know him better. Incase he becomes my son in law someday." trying to embarress Sakura.

Sakura said "I will invite him over sometime and perhaps someday he might, but not today." firing back at the game.

They both burst out laughing realise they both got nailed. However Sakura did not realise how that one event would forever change her life as well as a few others.

In Naruto appartment Naruto sneezes agian and thinks "Who could be talking about me."

Inside Naruto something was going on. A ball of energy was floating in front of the cage of Kyuubi and the ball said "**yo, wake the fuck up."**

Kyuubi growled and groaned and looked around and found herself in her cage and looks and sees the ball of energy and ask "What are you."

the ball said "**Im you dipshit, from the future. Look, I dont know how long this message link will last. Open your mouth and eat this energy and also a little present is in this ball also. It has all my memories and also make it where when the time comes we can merge.**

Kyuubi growls and said "Why should I trust you."

The ball said "**Simple. Its the only way either of us will have a body agian."**

Kyuubi said "Fine, I knew something like this would happen. Here." and Kyuubi opened its mouth and the ball of energy flew inside its mouth and when Kyuubi closed it she heard the shouts of "Sasukekun, save me." as she swallowed it. Kyuubi eyes fluttered a moment and then she smiled and said "This is going to be fun." getting the memories.

The next morning Naruto got up and ready and found his cloths were a little tighter but shrugged it off and went to go pee and screamed. Puberty hit him like a race car on nitro.

Naruto after getting out of his shock finished getting ready and soon went to the training ground Sakura had told him about. He was there a few moments when he heard talking comming from the path behind him and he turned and saw Sakura and another girl walking together and he walked over to them and the girl said "So is this Naruto."

Sakura said "Yeah Tenten. This is my teammate I was telling you about."

A shout of "The flames of youth burn brightly today." made all 3 cringe and turn to see a pair of green spandex wearing guys run into the field.

Sakura said "Dont stair at thier eyebrows. Its insulting foxy."

Naruto knew she was talking to him so listened to her not wanting to make her mad when the two spandex heads came over.

The taller of the 2 said "Ah, the flames of youth burn in you both. What can I do for you today."

Tenten said "Gaisensie. These two were wondering if they might be able to join us for our morning work out program before they have to meet thier sensie. I believe you know him. Kakashi."

Gai looked at Naruto and Sakura and said "neither of you have passed his test yet. Even if the flames of youth burn in you I cant do anything until you do."

Sakura said "But what if we do. I think I already know what his test will be and if I am right we will pass."

Gai looked at her and said "Tell you what. If you pass his test then tomorrow you come here and have a spar with 2 of my students. If you prove to me that you youth burns brightly I will agree to give you tips with your training but I wont neglect my own students."

Sakura said "Thats all we ask. We both are already doing weight and chakra training."

Gai seemed suprised and Lee said "What is your name lovely blossum."

Sakura looked at him and said "Sakura but I am taken." grabbing Naruto hand.

Lee looks and understand and said "Then I must be a rival..." and Sakura punched him sending him flying into the tree a hundred yards away shocking everyone.

Lee got up and Sakura said "Whatever your name is. Woman do got get won like trophies in challanges. If you want to find someone to share your youth with then be yourself and find a single woman who has similar interest. Not just look good."

Tenten had her mouth open moving like a fish out of water and Gai said "Impressive. How did you do that if I might ask."

Sakura sighed and said "I have been studying to be a medic nin like Tsunade and after some trial and error I have figured out the secret behind her strength or at least most of it, however since I dont have much chakra or endurance it is only a 2 or 3 hit deal before I am running out of chakra. Thats why I need someone to help me with my tiajutsu and endurance. I believe Kakashi is going to play favorites for the uchiha since he was rookie of the year and also the only other sharingan in the village so Naruto and I decided to work on our weaknesses and strengths since we already balance each other out and get better."

Gai nods and said "So you wish to learn medic tiajutsu."

Sakura said "No. I already have seen enough medic training that I learned all the Katas or at least most of them. Besides medical tiajutsu is very limited. I am looking for something that I can use to make me more difficult to predict. I know the accademy style also but it is even more predictable. Naruto hear has more endurance then most of the village as I am sure you know as well as chakra but he also has the worst form as well. I heard your name from tenten yesterday and did some research and discovered you use the iron fist style but you are also the best tiajutsu master in the villages. As me and Naruto are now neither of us would last very long in a tiajutsu fight. My low stamina and his low form because of his condition as you might say made it were he is just basically a brawler now. Since this is both of our weaknesses thats why we wanted to find some extra training."

Gai looks at them and said "Tenten, you and lee go ahead and start warming up. I need to ask a few more questions before I decide."

Both nod and walk on into thier training ground and they see thier third member meditating and begin warming up.

When Gai knows they are far enough away he ask "So you know about Naruto condition."

Sakura said "Yes. I am in the minority of the village view on it."

Gai smiled and nods and said "What do you think Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Truth is. I suck. I can outrun ABNU for several hours along with chunnin and jounin but in a fight I have to agree everything I was showed makes it where I recieve more damage and easily defeated. If it were not for my endurance and stamina I would be the first out of a fight."

Gai looks at them and said "If I hear you both pass I will drop off a scroll at both of your homes with the Kata for you to learn and practice. Every monday providing both teams are not out of the village I will have you join my team for 2 hours. 1 hour of endurance training and one hour of sparing."

Naruto and Sakura both smile and said "Thank you Gai sensie."

Gai nods and looks at Sakura and said "Do you know any medic jutsu."

Sakura said "Yes. I know how to mend bones and heal cuts and I have studied a few other things but have not had any actual practice yet. My mother is head Librarian so I can get into those books a little easier than most,."

Gai nods and said "In return for me doing this I want you to spend 2 hours on sundays working with Tenten on medical training and also to learn medical tiajutsu from you to help her. She worships Tsunade and refuses to learn any tiajutsu unless its medical which I dont know. You are to get with her and decide a time and were providing no mission."

Sakura nods and said "Yes Gaisensie."

Gai looked at Naruto and said "What kind of weights do you have Naruto."

Naruto showed him to Gai who looked at the number and Gai said "If you pass I will also give you some other weight for you to train with on top of the ones you already have. I am not teaching either of you Iron fist. Sakura from what I can tell does not have the raw power to learn it or wont for several years or if ever and you Naruto are both two short and have to short of arms for it. If you both pass I will be teaching Sakura SlaveDiamond. It is an old style made especially for woman and made to use the natural flexability woman have. It helps that both your arms and legs are long. An old friend of mine remodified the original form since she was a medic nin and I think that with your already knowing the Kata for medic tiajutsu you should be able to adapt to this style easily. For you Naruto I have a style in mind but I dont know if you are going to be able to use it It takes alot of speed training and you will have to get your kick and punch speed way up. You will have to get where you can do 30 hits in 7seconds with either punch or kick. I would suggest if you pass Kakashi test to punch and kick a log with your weights on at least 500 times each a day see how long it takes to do it without your weights on and when you can do that agian with your weights on increase your weights and you must also be able to run 10 miles in 5 minutes to use this tiajutsu properly. Only one person has ever used this style and I believe you can do it also. It is one of the only styles that the Sharingan cant copy."

Naruto asked "Why is speed so important for this tiajutsu. Should punching power be more important."

Gai said "No. You see, this style does not worry about punching power as it targets the joints of the body. The person who used this style could literally destroy every joint in an enemy in less then 12 seconds making the enemy unable to even move afterwards.

Sakura asked "What style is that. I never read or heard of it before."

Gai smiled and said "And you wont either. Only a few people can recognise it and I have the only copy of it outside of the forbidden scroll. It is called Hummingbird."

Naruto smiled and said "I cant wait to learn it."

Gai smirked and said "Well I will see you if you pass then. Good luck." and he walked away.

Sakura looked at her watch and said "Come on. Lets go train."

Naruto smiles and follows her and asked "So are we a couple because you said you were taken when you took my hand."

Sakura said "perhaps. For now lets just say were friends with benifits. It might become more later but I want to get to know the real you. Not the mask you hide behind."

Naruto was stunned and said quitely "Yes. I would like to get to know you better also. By the way, how did you know about my mask."

Sakura said "When I took a look at my life I noticed things I did not like about myself. One thing was my obsession with Sasuke. Another was the way I treated you trying to impress Sasuke even when you were kind to me. I decided that I wanted to get to know you better so I did what ninja do and investigated and thats how I learned about your friend and also why I like you. To stay strong after everything and to always try and make me happy. Those are things I want in life and why I like you. I dont know everything about you and thats why we are going to get to know each other better and move from there. I did tell my mom and she said she wants to meet you and invite you over for dinner. I told her I would ask you but it will be in a few days. We got alot to work on first."

They both sped off to thier team traing ground but not before making a few stops.

Across town at the Yamanka Flower shop the door opened and a woman with pink hair walked in. The man behind the counter said "Hello Sara, its a suprise to see you here. How can I help you."

Sara smiles and said "I came to talk to you about something Inoichi. Do you think we can talk privately for about 15 minutes, just you and your wife and me."

Inoichi said "Sure. Go on back while I close up." and he walks to the door and puts a sign that said be back shortly and walks to the back room that leads to the front room of his home.

When he got there he saw his wife sitting there and Sara across from her and his wife Terra ask "So what do we owe the honor Sara. You havent been by in about a month since Ino and Sakura had that fight."

Sara sighed and said "Sorry about that. I have been busy and you know our daughters are to hotheaded to stay mad long. Anyways you know how both our daughters have graduated now from the accademy and they got thier team test today."

Inoichi said "Yeah, Ino kept ranting about Sakura being on Sasuke team and something about a kiss but we couldn't get what she was saying."

Sara laughed and said "I will tell you in a minute. I need to ask you both something. What do you think of that Naruto kid."

Inoichi glanced at his wife and she said "I dont know. Why."

Sara said "What if I told you Sakura has done some research and found something interesting. If shes right this village is going to owe one hell of an apology when its revealed."

Inoichi asked "What do you mean."

Sara pulled out a book from her bag and opened it where she had a book marker and said "This is part of it. Who is the picture there of."

Inoichi and his wife Terra looked at it and Terra said "The Yondaime, why."

Sara pulled out a piece of clear plastic with some drawings on it and overlayed it on the picture changing the yondiames cloths to orange and had the whiskers on his face and she said "Now who is it."

Inoichi was wide eyed and Terra gasped and Sara said "Sakura showed this to me when I was dancing around the thirds law trying not to say why I was upset but she bluntly told me she new about it but also that she thinks that he is the son of Minota Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki of whirlpool. She said that she heard some older woman gossiping one day about Kushina being the yondiames mistress and Sakura said that with the yondaime having so many enemies of coarse he never could tell he was married and any children he had..."

Inoichi said "Would have to have thier names changed."

Sara nodded and said "She also said the Yondaime would never ask someone else to give up thier own child if he was not willing to do it himself. If Sakura is able to figure this out if shes right how come none of us had."

Inoichi could not say anything and Terra asked "So whats the big interest in him anyways." trying to get her thoughts in her head.

Sara said "Ino tried to one up Sakura in school yesterday using the flat chest remark and Sakura trumped her by kissing Naruto and telling her she could have Sasuke. Shes on his team now. I also heard that because of it Ino had to go out with Shikamaru last night, how was that."

Inoichi chuckled and said "I blasted him with KI and made him pass out."

Sara chuckled and said "I dont know what spurred Sakura to change but whatever it was seemed to have started yesterday before school. She said she saw something in the mirror she did not like and decided to change. Personally I think it might have been for the best but when she floored me with this last night I did not know what to think."

Inoichi looked at the picture agian and he said "The more I think about it the more it seems true. I can see why the third is so protective of Naruto also. The sad thing is if it is true that people will start looking and treating him different and nothing about him would have changed. That simple fact makes me sick to my stomach since I might not have openly hated him but I never actually thought of him in a good way either."

Sara sighed and said "im the same way. What do you think we should do."

Terra said "I might have an idea but it might not work."

Sara said "I think he deserves a chance."

Inoichi asked "Can I keep that plastic."

Sara said "Sure, I can always make another. It was good seeing you both. I got to go and get to work at the library." and she got up and started to leave.

As she was gone Inoichi looked at his wife and asked "could it be true."

Terra said "Yes. The more I think of it the more I believe it."

Inoichi asked "So what is your idea."

Terra said "Go get you teammates and thier wifes. I will go and get a few others and bring them here. Dont tell anyone who told us this or what its about. We will say that a traveling merchant showed us and we needed to talk to them about it."

Inoichi nodded and he left and his wife also left heading another way.

When Sasuke got to team 7 training ground he looked at his two teammates who were both sitting on the ground and Naruto asked "So thats why Iruka tried to teach me, kiba, shika and choji."

Sakura said "yes. Since you almost got tree climbing down I thought that we could practice leaf balancing for now since we need to rest for our test. When we get this down and tree climbing we can then work on doing both at the same time for added diffuculty before we move onto water walking. When we get all three done I got a few other things I want to try."

Naruto nods and goes back to trying to get the leaf to float but he either blast it off or does not get it to move at all.

45 minutes later

Inoichi was standing beside his wife as they had both just finished telling the 8 people they had gathered and everyone was stunned.

Shikota asked "How did we miss that."

Shido, dont know real nameShino dad said "I have always had a neutral opinion of him because we felt that he was like our clan. With this new information I think we should confront the Hokage about it."

Hiashe asked "What should we do if it is true. This could cause a cival war in the village."

Shikota said "Yes Hiashe. We must proceed carefully. I dont think we should bring this before the council though and I think that we should also keep who knows to a minumum. Who else knows this besides us Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Well, Sara Haruno was here when we were confronted about it so she knows and she is equally upset. I believe that she would tell her daughter or has by now."

Hiashe sighed and said "I am glad I was comming to see you today Shido to discuss your son watching Hinata for me. My clans at it agian. I say we should goto the Hokage and ask him if its true and if it is I say we try and start paying our respect to him. I know I cannot reveal this to my clan becuase the council would try and silence me for dividing the clan on this. However we should do something for him."

Inoichi sighed and said "Thats the thing that hurts me the most about this whole mess. We are all looking at him different just because of who his father is if it is true. We are trully shallow."

The hyuuga, Yamanka, Nara, Akamichi, Abarame all looked at each other sadly then.

Across town A puff of smoke appeared and thier stood in front of team 7 was thier sensie Kakashi who was expecting them to yell your late but was suprised when he saw one brooding teen and 2 teens who were balancing leafs above thier hands. He cleared his throught and said "yo."

Naruto looked at him and said "your late."

Kakashi sweatdropped and Sakura said "So tell us about this test."

Kakashi said "Ok, the test is that you must get these two bells from me before noon or you dont get nothing to eat and you go back to the accademy."

Sakura smiled and said "Its a good thing we stopped and got ramen this morning, huh Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, even if we did throw up you never want to go into a fight low on energy."

Kakashi sweatdropped agian and Sasuke said "Losers. You should fail for not following his rules."

Sakura said "But they were not rules. He said "if I was you I would not eat or else you will puke." he never said dont eat." with a smile on her face.

Kakashi said "Your correct. Anyways lets begin. Come at me with intent to kill. Ready, set, go." and Sasuke disappeared in a haze jumping into the bushes while Sakura and Naruto stayed sitting where they were.

Kakashi looked at them both and said "Your both a little wierd."

Sakura said "Really, then I guess you dont want the present we got you then."

Kakashi was confused and Sakura pulled out the first edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise signed by the aurthor and Kakashi eyes got wide and Sakura said "Now lets see. It says, to my greatest fan Kakashi. Signed the toad master Jaraiya. In memory of Minota. Heres the deal. Drop the bells or the exploding tag I have placed in the book will destroy this priceless heirloom."

Kakashi was actually scared and asked "How did you get that."

Sakura said "I had Naruto here help me with something on our way here..."

Flashback

Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "You think that we should eat, but Kakashi said not to."

Sakura said "He said if he was us he wouldn't or else we would puke. I dont know about you but unless he hurt us dearly I would not puke and I doubt your friend would let you also. Lets eat but first I got an idea that will help us get an advantage. Come on, I need the prankmaster from hell to help me with this."

Naruto looked at her and said "I dont know what changed you Sakura but I could kiss it."

Inside Sakura and Naruto a woman blushed.

Sakura for her part was blushing also.

10 minutes later Naruto said "ok. let me get this straight. We blackmail our teacher into it by taking something from his home that he values. Ok what is it we should take."

Sakura said "Look for the oldest of those books he was reading yesterday, he acts like thier his children. If you find one that is very old and in good condition it should be the one. Send your Kagebunshin in so that way if Kakashi thier then he can go up in smoke and he wont know since it will be henged into Mizuki."

Naruto smiled at the idea.

end flashback

Sakura said "And that was how we did it."

Kakashi looked at her and asked "And why should I believe you or let you believe you can make the tag explode before I get to it."

Sakura smiled and said "because the tag is wired to the ninja wire on my wrist. If it is pulled boom goes your book."

Kakashi was getting frantic when a clone of Naruto walked up to Kakashi and held out its hand and Kakashi said "Fine." and handed the bell to NarutoClone

The clone looked at it and said "Nice try Kakashi, its a fake bell, thiers a genjutsu on a rubber ball here."

Kakashi looked at the clone and sighed before reaching into his pocket and handing another set of bells.

The clone looked at them and said "Sasuke, come here and get your bell."

Sasuke jumped down and walked to Naruto clone and took the bell and the clone walked over to Sakura and handed the other bell to Sakura and suddenly the clone, Sakura and Naruto went up in smoke and Naruto appeared where Sakura was and Sakura appeared where the clone was.

Sakura said "Your test was teamwork, you wanted to devide us to make us work agianst each other. Naruto and I realised that the only way Sasuke would work with us if he thought he won. We also needed to distract you and make you believe we would fail to realise the true meaning of the test so we kept him from knowing. Naruto used his Kagebunshin and henged himself into me after we worked on the leaf balancing practice so that way with both displaying different control you would not suspect. I henged into him since you would know that he could use Kagebunshin and try to trick us with a genjutsu since Naruto suck at detecting them but I can detect them and repel them. So what do you think Kakashi. We pass."

Naruto said "Those who follow the rules always should not be ninja because ninja have to sometimes not follow the rules. Right."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Can I have my book back."

Naruto smiled and threw the book and Kakashi was wide eyed and he caught it and cradled it until it exploded after a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked down at his book and saw a paper he thought was the tag sticking out. He pulled it out and read it before laughing and said "you pass."

Sasuke asked "Whats so funny."

Kakashi said "oh, its nothing. Just the team present that you all gave me." as he looked at a coupon for half price on any book at the book store he buys Icha Icha paradise from.

Sasuke grunted and said "Whatever."

Kakashi sighed and said "I want to tell you all something. Your right, those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. I must admit that I was not happy with you not letting Sasuke in on your plan but you made him a part of the team without him knowing he was doing his part. Tell me who came up with the plan."

Naruto scratched his head and said "it was a joint planning. I came up with the main parts after we got the book and Sakura smoothed the rest of the plan down with pointing out my mistakes."

Kakashi asked "How did you know to use my book and where I lived."

Sakura said "You treated it like a baby yesterday at introduction and my mom works at the library and every Konoha citizen and ninja is listed thier with thier address so I just looked thier."

Kakashi smiled and said "Tomorrow team 7 begins missions. Meet here at 9 am." and left in a puff of smoke.

When he arrived at the Hokage office both the third looked at him and said "you already failed them that fast. Its only been 20 minutes since you normally start your test."

Kakashi sighed and said "actually, they passed already."

The third looked like a fish out of water and the door opened and Asuma and Kurenai walked in and both looked at the clock and then to kakashi and back at the clock and Asuma asked "Did you fail them already or are you going for a record on being late."

Kakashi sighed and said "No, they already passed. The prankmaster from hell got the bookworm from hell and have teamed up. Those two figured out my test, ate, figured out a plan to trap me in my own test and use thier teammate who they knew would not help them after they broke into my home and found something to ransom me into it and they even out thought me when I tried to trick them with a genjutsu. It would have failed if I used my sharingan but they forced it on me before I could use it."

Everyone was sweatdropping and Kurenai asked "How." and so Kakashi explained exactly what happened and by the end Kurenai was rolling on the floor laughing and Asuma was smirking.

Naruto and Sakura after asking Sasuke if he wanted to join them to go eat went to the ramen said and when they set down Ayame looked at them and smiled and said "So you are both back already. How did your test go."

Sakura smiled and Naruto said "We passed."

Ayame said "Thats good. Im glad that you both came here to eat."

Sakura said "I may not like ramen as much as Naruto here but I can eat it every now and then. Since I am going to spend more time here with him after practices and stuff can I request an item or 2 to be added to your menu."

Ayame looked at her father and he said "For our number one customer sure but we might have to charge a little more at first until we get more customers. Is that alright."

Sakura said "Sure."

Ayame asked "Well, what would you like then to be added."

Sakura said "Well I have 3 choices I like to eat and any of those 3 would work. Salad with some of the topings you add to the ramen, Tea to drink, and lastly sweet rice with topings from the ramen."

Ayame looked at her dad and he said "Those are not that bad of an idea. The salad wont be to hard as all I would really have to do is get lettuce since carrots, tomatoes and the meats are already here for the ramen and the Tea would not be bad as an extra drink besides soda, Sake, and water and the sweet rice could work as well since All I would need is to use another burner and I could always make rice cakes for the next day to maybe bring in some children also. I will try and get those Sakura."

Naruto smiled and said "I will have 3 miso."

A man who walked in the stand said "No you wont boy. I need to speak to you and her for a moment privately." and both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at the man and saw a man in his late 40 with black hair and yellow eyes looking down at them.

Inner said "What ever you do Sakura, listen to this man and dont upset him."

Sakura thought "_Why."_

Inner said "Thats my father. If you upset him he will kill you and Naruto. Just get Naruto to go with him."

Sakura was scared and said "Naruto, we need to go with him. Trust me."

Ayame said "Wait, what gives..."

Sakura cut her off and said "Ayame, forgive me for being rude but I dont think we have a choice." in a neutral tone.

Ayame could tell Sakura was scared of this man. Truth was she could feel the power radiating from the man and so could her father.

The man looked at Ayame and her dad and pulled out some money and set it on the counter and Ayame looked at it and saw it was $500 and he said "That is for delaying your business. 1 hour is all I need to talk to them." in a rude tone.

Naruto started to say something but Sakura elbowed him in the ribs and he looked at her and she shook her head and he could tell something was wrong by the look in her eyes and he said "Alright. Lets go."

The man put a hand on both Sakura and Naruto and they were all three consumed by a swirl of fire and Ayame asked "Who was he."

Her dad said "I dont know but somethings going on. If thier not back in an hour I am going to the Hokage. I did not recognise him but whoever he is was very strong."

Ayame could only agree.

About 20 minutes later Inoichi and the rest of the group that had gathered at his house were walking into the Hokages office with Sara and the third looked up from his paperwork and said "Well, this is unexpected. To what do I owe the honor of all of your visit."

Hiashe said "A visitor to this village has brought something to our attention and we would like to discuss it with you. It concerns Naruto."

The third sighed having a bad feeling about this and said "What is it."

Inoichi handed the book he used earlier to the third who opened it where the book mark was and saw a picture of the third and Inoichi layed the piece of plastic over it and the third sighed and said "I see. So your wondering if he is his son. The truth is..."

He was interupted by both doors to his office being blown off the henges as the bodies of Naruto without a shirt or his orange jacket on and Sakura and a third girl who looked similar to Sakura but she was a little taller and had long hair that was red were thrown through them.

Everyone gasped as all 3 figures rolled across the floor like rag dolls landed in a pile together and looked like they had the hell beat out of them and a man walked in and stepped over the door as well as the two ABNU who were on the ground passed out and he looked at everyone in the room and said "Which one of you is the leader of this pathetic village." in a venomous voice.

The third stood up and said "I am the Sandiame Hokage of..."

The third was cut off as a kunia embedded itself in the desk in front of him and he said "I dont care about your speach. A simple I am would suffice. I am Lord Tryton and I have come here to take care of a small debt as well as some unfinished business. Dont worry. The Yondaimes son and his wife and vassel are fine. I just disciplined them for disrepting authority."

The third said "What..." and he was cut off when the man blasted everyone in the room with enough KI to make them want to pass out. Several of the females were on thier knees gasping for breath.

He held if for a second and released it and said "I have the power to do as I damn well please. You will address me with respect or I will destroy this village and I should warn you. I am more powerful than you. The girl there is now the boys vassel. She is still a pathetic weak girl even after all these years. She is no longer my daughter. She is bound to the boy forever now." as he walked over and kicked the red hair girl sending her into the bookcase with the force of the kick.

Everyone was appaled from his behavior but with the way the man acted none of them could move.

He turned to look at the third and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to him and said "Since I dont want to spend any more time in this pathetic village I shall take my leave. Know this. The boy has the right to do as he damn well pleases with my daughter. If he wants he can slit her throwt and you can not touch him. The girl has a parting gift. She interfeared by saying he should have the right to choose who he is married and challanged my opinion. Good day." as he turned and kicked the girl one more time in the face before walking out of the office.

Once he was gone everyone moved to check on the three teens and found they were alright besides severe damage all over thier bodies.

The third order a chunnin to go get his personal doctor and bring him to the office.

Sara was crying as she looked at her daughter and Inoichi and Hiashe set her down comfortably and did the same for Naruto but they were afraid to move the other girl and Sara asked "What was that all about."

Hiashe activated his bloodline and said "The girls got a few broke ribs but shes healing fast. If I did not know better I would swear she had Naruto healing ability. His wounds are also healing but he took a trama to the head and has a broke arm. Sakura looks like she just has some bruising and a few cuts as it looks like she did not get any damage from him."

The third nods and walks over and picks the scroll up and starts to read and gasps and said "My god." making everyone look at him.

Shido ask "What is it lord Hokage."

The third went through some handseals and a moment later EMMA was standing there and he asked "**What is it you need old friend."**

The third handed him the scroll and EMMA said "**I see, Lord Tryton was here. If he said the girl is now his vassel he means it. He has sealing experience hundred of years old and can make it where if you mess with a seal he worked on it will not only killed who or whatever it is sealed on but the person who messes with it.**

The third asked "How strong is he. Really."

Emma sighed and said "**Truth is. He is very powerful. I would suggest not to disrespect him. The last time someone did the man was nothing but a pile of blood afterwards. I need to go and let the summon world know hes returned." **and he leaves in a puff of smoke.

Hiashe asked "So is it true. Hes Minota son."

The third sighed and said "Yes." making everyone of the adults flinch.

A few moments of silence and the chunnin returned with the doctor and he started to treat everyones wounds.

All the adults set quitely while he worked on them and he said "Forgive me Hokagesama but I think you should know the pink haired girl has a seal on her neck and the red hair girl has the Yondaimes seal on her stomach but its also different. Naruto healing factor is working as good as ever but the redhead also has the same thing. The pink haired girl was lucky she only had a few cuts and bruises from what the other two have."

The third nods and said "Right. I trust you wont say or write about this anywhere Anton."

The doctor nods and said "Just for the file you keep in your safe."

The third nods and the doctor leaves and the third walks to the picture of the Shodiame and channels chakra into it and all the damage in the room including the doors was restored.

After it was restored the third said "What ever you have seen or heard here today does not leave this room."

Naruto groaned and set up and said "Damn, did my birthday come or something." as he rubs his head and all the adults flinch agian feeling even worse now because a beating like that made him think its his birthday.

The third said "No. Can you tell me what you remember before you awoke here."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I remember me and Sakurachan was at the ramen stand having lunch and I had just made my order when this guy walked in and said that I did not have time to eat it and laid some money on the table. Ayame started to say something but Sakurachan stopped her and I started to say something and she hit me in the ribs to keep me quite. She looked scared for some reason but truth was the way the guy felt I was unnerved also. I even felt wierd in my stomach. He said Sakura was coming with him also and then we all 3 appeared on some training field. The next thing I know my jacket and shirt were on the ground in pieces. He put his hand on my stomach and started speaking in some language I did not know and he became pissed about something and said that I was to marry his daughter and I was to make sure to punish her if she steped out of line.

At this point Sakurachan said he could not force me to marry someone I did not want to and he went to hit her but I moved and took the hit and if felt like my ribs were broke and I was having trouble breathing. Sakurachan used her insane strength to hit the guy but he got right up after that and said that if Sakurachan felt that strongly about it that she could be my wife and that his daughter would be my personal vassel. He then went throught some handsigns and hit me in the stomach agian and the last thing I remember before blacking out was a red headed girl appeared."

The third nods and Sakura who had opened her eyes when she heard Naruto talking said while still laying on the ground "After you passed out and the girl appeared in a puff of smoke. How she got there I dont know but the girl tried to talk to the guy and ask him not to hurt you or me any more. He called her weak and started to beat her. He said something about making sure she would not be breaking free. He then started to beat her some more and I tried to stop him but he knocked me into a tree and I fought to stay awake and I did for a few moments but after I saw him hit her in the stomach with some glowing fingers he walked over to me and put something on my neck and I passed out."

A groan was heard as well as some coughing and everyone looked at the girl who was holding her ribs as she tried to breath and she said "Sadistic bastard."

The third walked over and asked "Who are you."

The girl said "My name is Trista and that sadistic bastard was unfortinately my father."

The third asked "Why was he here and why are you here."

The girl said "Im not really here. At least not anymore. This body is nothing but a combination of a bunshin and a summoning. My father may be a sadist but he knows how to make seals. I am trapped inside the Kyuubi cage but luckily for me my father removed the fox."

At this everyone was wide eyed thinking that the man was crazy when he spoke earlier but the third coughed to get everyones attention and said "Perhaps you would explain that a little more."

Trista said "Sure. Do you mind if I get off the floor and sit in a chair. This body may not be as real as yours but it still feels pain and pleasure."

The third nods and helps the girl up and she sets in a chair and Naruto walks over and sets next to Sakura who has set up onto the couch and her mother was holding her and looking at the girl in the middle of the room.

Trista said "My name is Trista. I dont have a last name. My father name is Tryton. I dont know how long ago I was actually born. When I was 14 my father finally had enough of not being strong enough in his opinion and chose to punish me. He said I was a failure because I was born without his bloodline. He has always hated and despised me for it but after I refused to kill a man that he order me to it was the last straw. I know he became enraged and attacked me and put me in a comma. I dont know how he did it but he took my spirit and soul out of my body and turned me into what I am now. He would bring me out every once in a while and torture me.

My father said that until I learned what it meant to be strong and to kill without remorse that I am nothing but a discrace. He said to me after he brought me out this last time that I was now the boy here property. Why I dont know but he has always been like that."

Everyone was stunned and the Naruto asked "So your sealed in me and not the fox."

Trista said "Yes and No. I told you that dad took the fox out of the seal but the foxes chakra is still in you."

Inoichi asked "What proof do we have that your not the fox."

Trista sighed and said "Check my chakra network. You will see that I have only normal chakra and I am probably about as strong as a civilian to maybe an accademy student."

Hiashe activated his bloodline and said "Shes telling the truth. Her network is shriveled up like most adults would be so she could not mold chakra. If she was the fox I would say an accademy student would be able to kill her."

Trista said "I dont know much about whats going on but I do know that if my father said I am in the seal on his stomach there then I am sealed there. He said I would be able to come out only when the boy chose to bring me out and there would be a time limit because every time the seal reset I would be pulled back in. I dont really know much about this but I do know that my father altered the seal on him and added that little groove above the original seal and he said that was how I would be pulled out to serve my master."

Everyone was pale as they listened to this and the third asked "Do you know what the seal on Sakura neck is."

Trista said "Yes. Its hard to describe but I can show you what it does. Would you mind writing a word on a piece of paper Hokagesama but dont tell anyone what it is and let me read it."

The third nods and writes something and Trista reads it and Sakura said "Konohamaru."

The third was wide eyed and Trista said "It a seal so Sakura can hear my thoughts. My father decided that if Sakura wants to but into my business as he put it then she can hear what I think. Even if I am in the seal. Its his way of making it were I have no privacy. I think it might be both ways. Think something Sakura."

Sakura thought "_Is that story true."_

Trista thought "_Yes and no. I will explain later but I cant tell everyone Im the fox or they will seal me off even more or kill Naruto."_

Everyone was looking at both of them and Trista said "Yes. Sakura can talk to me in her head but I cant hear her thoughts. It seams like he only wants to invade my privacy."

The third nods and asked "So what do you plan to do know."

Trista said "I cant do anything. In a little while I will be pulled back inside the seal and I will either stay there or Naruto can summon me out."

Naruto asked "How do I summon you and desummon you."

Trista said "If you look at the seal on your stomach you will see a new addition at the top. Wipe some blood there and you will feel my chakra leave you but its not much. As for desummon either you or me have to think desummon and it will automatically do it unless its time for the seal to reset."

The third thought for a moment and said "I want you all to keep that info confidential. I assume by the fact you are calm Sakura you knew of the Naruto condition."

Sakura said "Yes. People have lose lips in this village. Even ninja. Besides thier are enough facts to guess if you think about it."

The third sighed and said "I must ask that you not tell anyone of your age group what you know."

Sakura said "I wont but I think a few of them like Shikamaru could figure it out and possible Shino. Both are smarter than they let on."

Naruto said "Im sorry for interupting everyones thoughts but what are we to do about her." pointing to Trista.

The third said "Right Naruto. As much as I hate to say it Trista but you are stuck with Naruto. If what I was told is true and whats in this scroll than if anyone of us try and change the seal to free you then you, naruto and whoever messes with it will die. I believe we could still cut off the foxes chakra if we have to but I dont want to try. You are not aloud to walk around the village without him or Sakura with you because I cant have you go up in smoke as a summons would causing a panic and I dont want to make Naruto life any worse. As much as I hate to put this pressure on the both of you but you are now bound to each other."

Trista said "I know Hokagesama. I will honor whatever Naruto wish to do with me for as my father said I am his vassel now and by the laws of not only my clan but my father I must respect those wishes for fear that should he return he would just kill me or perhaps put me in someone or something else. I know I cant be freed becuase if I am or someone were to try and remove me from the seal besides summoning I will die since I have no actual body. Beside the fact I feel Naruto here is a good person and I dont mind being bound to him. The woman of my family were always told to be submissive to thier husbands or masters so I know my duties. It would probably be best if I stayed in the seal unless it was a day where I could be out with both Naruto and Sakura since my father most likely chose Naruto to put me in to make me feel anger and hate for some reason so that way if he ever decided to free me which I doubt than I would be ready to show Im strong and kill."

Naruto looked down and said "I dont like the way this sounds. It makes it feel like your my slave."

Hiashe said "Basically, she is. I am afraid that by not only the laws of her clan but those of the firecountry as a whole she is your servant. When in public she must also act as one unless she was given specific orders by you to act differently. If she does something wrong you are responsible for her punishment as you are the one who will be punished for what she does. It saddens me but its basically the same setup as the branch family of the Hyuugas."

Sakura asked "Is there anything we can do for her."

The third said "no. Ironically her fate is sealed. What happens to her is no ones concern but Narutos. She will have to stay in the seal as long as Naruto is doing ninja activities including team training, missions and anything else. I do not want anyone to tell where she actually is. She can not be summoned unless she is in Naruto house or yours Sakura since your mother here knows the truth but only those two places and must not be desummoned until she gets back to his house or yours. Try not to summon her and let her leave your places until you figure out how often the seal resets to pull her in. It is Naruto who will have to have say on her but I want you to also help her with anything personal she might need Sakura since you can hear her. You are both to make sure that she does not tell anyone about anything that is classified. For what its worth Im sorry miss."

Naruto looked at Trista and said "Since we have not been introduced Im Naruto Uzumaki."

Trista smiled and said "Trista and your name is Sakura."

Sakura said "Yes.

The third cleared his throwt and said "Im afraid you will have to desummon before you can leave incase its time for the seal to reset."

Trista nods and a moment later she is covered in smoke and is gone only to reapppear in the seal. She asked "**Can you hear me Naruto**.".

Naruto blinked and said "Woah. I can hear you." making everyone look at him.

Trista said "**I can see and hear what you hear Naruto try and think your answers to talk to me."**

Naruto thought "_Can you here me now."_

Trista said "**yes**." and thought "_**sakura can you hear me**__."_

Sakura thought "_yes. You are going to explain all of this later."_

Trista though_ "__**deal**__."_

The third asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto said "Trista. I can here her in my head and she said she can see and hear what I hear inside the seal. I can also talk to her without speaking out loud."

The third nods and said "Well dont speak out in public or people might think you are talking to the Kyuubi. I got someone I am thinking of who knows more about the seal than I do. He will be able to tell us more but he is out of the village on a long term mission. All of you must remain quite about what has happened today. If anyone finds out anything you will direct all questions to me. Is that understood."

Everyone shook thier head and Sakura asked "Mom, what are you doing here anyways if you dont mind me asking. I thought you had to work today."

Sara said "Well Sakura its..."

The third said "Your mother and the others here were asking me about Naruto parents."

Naruto blinked and asked "You mean you know who my parents are." as he looked around with hope in his eyes."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Yes but I am afraid I cant tell you yet. Your father asked me to keep that information from you until you made chunnin or age of 16."

Sakura thought "_asshole. He set Naruto up and bowled him down like that."_ and smirked as an idea hit her and said "Forgive me for asking this Hokagesama and I dont mean to sound rude or anything but what would happen if you died before either of those things happened. Is there a backup plan because I know if it was me with everything Naruto has had to go through that I would be desperate to know the truth."

The third looked at her and Hiashe said "Actually Hokagesama, I have a suggestion to that if you dont mind listening."


End file.
